Vixen
by bayonett
Summary: A tumultuous, quirky, multichapter love story featuring Lily Evans, James Potter, and an Original Character.  Rated M for an excellent reason.  Please read the author's note before embarking!
1. Chapter 1

**(Please Read!) Author's Note: **So, this is my very first fanfiction and it is, in fact, a love story. However, I feel as though I should warn you. This is not a story about romantic love. If you're looking for something romantic and beautifully written, feel free to check out my dear friend Incalscent's story Lioness Unbridled. For real, it's really good.

What you will find in these chapters is going to be **smutty**. It's going to be animated, blunt, and all sorts of inappropriate. I don't want to give away too much for those of you not instantly repulsed, but it will eventually feature **femslash** and **multiple people touching each other. At once.** If you're okay with that, please read on and tell me what you think! If not, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Staring at them sitting under a tree together, I was having a hard time deciding which one I wanted more. Watching two attractive teenagers in heat kiss in public might repulse some people. Well, those people are probably prudes.

The problem was they were so different that I was having a hard time figuring out my preference. Lily was an obvious choice. That mane of fiery red hair, those to die for emerald eyes. More often than not she came off as kind of frigid, but I knew that meant she was probably a freak.

She was just so easy to love. She was always the lady, never rude or crass. Plus that way she fought for Severus Snape showed that she was kind and good. Lily was smart girl with a decent sense of humor. Combining those qualities with her probably repressed vixen made my heart melt.

And James Potter. He was just so easy to lust.

So sue me. I know it's cliché, and I know he's probably an airhead. But James had everything that a teenage boy needs. He had the tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. I loved his dark hair (always in his face) and that lean Quidditch body was perfect. He was popular, hilarious, talented, and, most of the time, decently intelligent.

Not to mention I'd _seen_ him play Quidditch. Boy could get _rough_.

My inability to commit aside, my problem was obvious. They had already found each other. They were already in the throws of young puppy love, and I was just a few too many steps behind. Lapping up their visual sloppy seconds. For now that okay with me. For now.

Woah there, I know what some people might say to that. They'd hiss awful names at me. Call me anything they could think of.

Know what? I'm okay with that. Because it's probably true.

I know what people say about me, and _I like it_. Boo and jeer at me, that's okay. I totally enjoy the attention I get. I'm comfortable with it. It gets me what I want. And what I wanted at that moment in time was a taste of Lily Evans or James Potter.

I should probably mention now that I'm a pretty determined girl.

Nestled under my own tree, a book open in my lap so I could feign studying, I was weighing my options. I'd settle with Lily or James, but chances were it wouldn't stay that way for long. Once I got one I was going to want the other.

I know how my brain operates.

The benefits and flaws of either choice seemed fairly blatant. I could easily start with James. Girl on boy was socially acceptable and I knew a thing or two about leading a boy into temptation. The flaw to that would be that redheads were typically vindictive and I had minimal hopes of winning Lily over if I stole away her manfriend.

The risk at starting with Lily was persuasion. I wanted her, but I had no idea if she'd reciprocate that longing. Even if she did, I'd probably have to go through the effort of convincing her that her feelings were acceptable. That her most likely first same-sex experience could be a secret. The benefit would be I'd probably have little worrying to do about James's reaction. If he ever found out.

I went back to my book as Lily pulled away from James, her pale face flushed a light pink. She was telling him something about modesty and that she wasn't going to be participating in any more public displays of affection.

Yeah whatever, frigid-closeted-kinky-freak. They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. They'd be PDAing all up and down the corridors in a matter of hours.

As Lily walked away, I decided the best choice would be to start with James. The thing about me is, I like a challenge. James could be my warm up lap before I made Lily my marathon.

I stood up and smoothed out my uniform skirt, tucking in my white blouse. I kinda dug the whole schoolgirl thing and I stayed in my uniform clothing longer than most. I undid an extra button on my shirt, showing an almost scandalous amount of tan skin. Quickly, I ran my fingers through my black hair to give it that unruly look that boys like James tended to go for. Little could be done for my eyes now, so I simply hoped they looked their standard sapphire blue.

It took me nine steps to get to James. Before he could say anything I sat down and leaned in.

"Hi James," I said in my standard, milky voice. "I'm Jasmin Wright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ladedaaa. This chapter is pretty tame. But I mean, you need some back story before I plunge you, my dear reader, into the heart of lusty darkness. Okay, so you don't need back story at all. Buuut I want to give it to you.

If you, the reader, have an ideas or requests for things you want to happen in the story, feel free to message or review me with them. Jasmin's pretty much a free spirit so any pairings you'd like to see or hilarious events or anything of the sort, feel free to suggest. I can almost promise I can find a way to incorporate them into the story.

This chapter happened today because my George, Incalescent, and I had a writing party at her house. You should probably go read her story, Lioness Unbridled. It's the shit.

* * *

James seemed startled by my entrance, but I didn't read any warning emotions, like annoyance or irritation, on his face. His devilishly attractive face.

"Erm, hi. Jasmin. It's nice to meet you." I caught his eyes making a quick break for my chest before flying back to my face. _Got you._

The thing about boys is, they all have relatively the same buttons. Sure, a few of them like to be treated like they don't and even more of them like to think that they don't. But those personality features are only important when love is involved.

When it comes to lust, I've found most boys can be intrigued by a few standard advances.

"I don't know if you'd remember me or have seen me around. I'm a sixth year, and in Slytherin."

He was quiet for a moment, probably racking his brain for previous interactions between the two of us. I honestly couldn't say that we'd had any. Other than, you know, me voyeuristically creeping on him with his sexy girlfriend.

"Yeah," he finally said. "I've definitely seen you around. You're in Slytherin?"

I nodded. "I hope that's not a problem. I don't mind if you're in Gryffindor. I think house rivalries are just so unnecessarily dramatic." And kept me from easily flirting with a significant portion of the student body.

I was scooting closer to him in that simultaneously subtle and obvious way. If either of us looked down there would be obviously less space between us, but the practiced process of decreasing that space without drawing attention to it was a subtle trick by yours truly. My technique aside, James was noticing and he wasn't pulling away. Progress.

"Well, it depends. House rivalry exists because people within the houses don't get along. I don't get along with certain Slytherins because they happen to be sniveling, girlfriend eyeing scumbags. You don't fall under that category, do you?" He asked, turning his face towards mine.

Wasn't that a funny question? I could tell him that half of that description was true; I _was _totally eyeing his girlfriend. But there would be no fun in that. Then again I didn't necessarily want to lie to him. I might be a lot of things, but I wasn't a liar.

"I don't know," I finally told him as I casual brushed my long hair away from my face. "Lily's a very pretty lady."

He laughed good-naturedly and smiled at me. I resisted the urge to bite my lower lip. God he was cute. And his face was so close to mine. It'd be so delightfully easy to just lean in and kiss him. Run my fingers through his hair.

Steady girl.

"So how can I help you, Jasmin? Or were you just interested in telling me how cute my girlfriend is?" James's question pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Actually, you can help me, James." I boldly slid next to him and placed my hand on his thigh, keeping eye contact as I did. I could feel his skin heat up under my touch and I saw his eyes glance down a few times, but he didn't retract.

"Can I now?" His voice was lower, rougher.

Reciprocated flirting. _Check_.

"I'm getting ready for my Transmogrification N.E.W.T.S. and I'm a little nervous. I've been asking around and everyone says that's kind of your area of expertise. And I know you already took the sixth year tests. I was wondering if you'd maybe want to be my tutor."

Here's the deal. I'm not bad at Transmogrification. I don't need a tutor. I get good marks, really good marks if you want to hear me brag. But, I get them quietly. I stay under the radar. Know why? Because smart girls get nothing but negative attention and nerds.

Don't get me wrong, I love nerds. Underappreciated boys know something about worshiping a girl. But I want to be able to cruise any clique and I can't do that if my brain intimidates people.

James laughed in what sounded like disbelief. "If you're looking for a tutor you probably came to the wrong boy. I get good enough marks, but I know nothing about helping others. Lily on the other hand—"

"Can charm the pants off a virgin, so I've been told," I cut in. "I need someone that can show me how to turn a cat into a mouse and back again."

"Then maybe you'd want to talk to Remus Lupin. He's a good friend of mine."

I took my hand of his leg and propped myself up to sit on my knees. I steadied myself by putting both of my hands on the ground and leaned in close to James. This was going to work. He was going to say yes.

"I know about Lupin," I said intently. "He's good at lots of things, but not particularly great at anything. I want only the best. That's you, James."

He flushed at the compliment, as I had predicted he would. Letting out a stream of air, he ran his fingers through his untamable hair.

"You know last week I did turn a mouse into a muffin that was good enough to eat."

My breath almost caught in my throat. "Then you're my man. I need to get to class, but I'll be in touch."

Placing my hand back on his thigh, I squeezed as I pushed myself up. As I passed his face I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before speeding up in the opposite direction. I looked over the grounds a few times but still didn't see Lily anywhere.

I made sure my hips were doing their typical sway and grind as I walked away, fairly confident James would be watching. I could turn around to check but then I risked that whole eye contact thing. I didn't want him looking into my eyes and getting embarrassed and turning away. I wanted him staring at my ass the whole time.

I was busy making my speedy getaway when I was abruptly intercepted. In front of me stood a very tall, very dark, very handsome Sirius Black. Read: Gorgeous, popular, riotous, mysterious seventh year.

So maybe I'm a fan.

Sirius was staring down at me with laughter shimmering in his eyes. His mouth was drawn back in a smirk and he had one eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"Well, aren't you trouble?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **-whistles- Wanna know a secret? Sirius Black is my favorite Potter character. So, he gets a nice little feature.

**Warning: **Not a story about romantic love. If you want romantic love, go check out my friend Incalescent and her story Lioness Unbridled. Because she drops it like it's hott. Writing wise, not content wise. Content is kinda my thing.

* * *

Was I blushing? I was blushing. At Sirius Black. Bullshit, treacherous body reactions.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered quickly.

Where was that sexpot girl with the confidence who had just been shamelessly caressing a taken boy's upper thigh twenty yards ago? There's a catch to that girl. She needs to be in control. Here I was, thrown off guard and red faced staring into the dreamy eyes of a renowned bad boy.

Did I just say dreamy? Scratch that. That's too poetic for Sirius. Try burning. The burning eyes of a renowned bad boy.

God, that's a hot concept.

I decided to ignore Sirius and his flammable stare. I put my head down and tried to push past him. But I felt his strong had snake down and grab my arm. He roughly pulled me closer to him. Did he know I enjoyed that?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." His breath was surprisingly pleasant as he spoke softly to me. I looked away again but he put two fingers under my chin and forced me to stare into his dark eyes.

I bit my lip. I couldn't help it. He noticed.

"I'm not doing anything, Black," I replied defiantly.

He omitted a soft chuckle, his voice dark and rich. "My ass. What's your name, Slytherin?"

I stiffened instinctively. I knew why the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin, it told me so. The Hat told me that I was cunning, resourceful, deceptively ruthless, and smart. He said that all of these qualities were powerful but dangerous. I liked that, feeling dangerous. And I enjoy being in my house— it fits me well. But I hate, hate, hate being discredited because I'm in a house of perceived riffraff.

"Jasmin. My name is Jasmin Wright." I felt my chin push out stubbornly and my teeth clench. Attractive, yes?

"That's a pretty name. And you're a pretty girl. But I'm concerned you're trying to break my friend up with his girlfriend."

Oh, yuck. Don't make me vomit. Breaking up James with Lily implied I wanted either of them as _my _significant other. So not the case. I don't anything other than a hot hookup. My ideal situation involves Lily and James staying blissfully together while I ravage both of them every so often.

Hey, a girl can dream.

"I'm sorry, Black. But you're wrong. Shocker, I know."

Sirius remained good-natured despite my attitude. "Then what _are_ you trying to do with James?"

I put a hand on my hip and gave him my signature pout. "Wouldn't you like to know? But don't worry, Black," I teased as a poked him lightly in the chest. "I don't intend to do too much damage in the process." Which was only sort of not true. I'm into those partial truths. "Now is there anything else you want?" I asked brusquely.

"Yeah," he replied in a voice that made me pause. "A taste."

He maneuvered the two fingers still under my chin to tilt my head up a little higher to accommodate our height angles. And then his mouth was all over mine.

And I was soaring.

This is the part where I get called names. Here were Sirius Black, a boy that had just learned my name, and I kissing at the thin line of trees that was supposed to be my getaway from his best friend that I had just been outrageously hitting on.

Scratch that. Kissing progressed to making out as his teeth grazed my lower lip, tugging lightly. I parted my lips to allow his tongue enough space to slip into my mouth, which was really where I preferred it.

Grab your torch and pitchforks.

And see if I give a damn. Because Sirius Black could _kiss_. These were the kind of kisses that would have me breathless and up against a tree in minutes. My heart was pounding as my fingers found their way to his mane of dark hair, tangling around his dark tendrils and pulling. Hard.

Sirius responded well, shifting his mouth to my neck. Merlin's ever loving _beard_, that was nice. There was an animalistic quality behind Sirius that my body responded to perfectly. His teeth continuously nipped at the sensitive skin on my neck, his tongue running over the bite marks and making me shiver. I heard a little moan escape from my lips and my breathing grow ragged. This little interaction was not going to be enough for my appetite.

And then wouldn't you know it, I was up against a tree. Damn I'm good. Maybe I should look into Divination.

The bark of the tree was coarse and unforgiving, but I can't say I was opposed. Sirius's kisses were trailing to my collarbone as his fingers found the way to my top button. He stopped kissing me and looked me straight in the eye. His large fingers nimbly undid my first button, exposing a wide expanse of cleavage.

"_One,_" he whispered into my ear. The heat made my skin tremble as I arched my body.

"_Two._" He undid another button and the bottom of my black lace bra was visible. I was practically aching.

"_Three,_" went another button trailing down to my belly button. But he still wasn't touching me, just staring at me with those all-consuming eyes.

I wanted him. Needed him. I felt a whimper rise in my throat and then escape through my bite-swollen lips.

That was what he needed.

He kissed me with less hunger this time but equal parts animal as before. Cupping my right breast, under the shirt but over the bra, in his calloused hand, his mouth worked slower as if to savor all the movements of my body.

My fingernails raked his back as he pinched my nipple through the black cloth. I had a sharp intake of air as he twisted. Hard.

With a positively agonizing slowness he lowered his kisses from my mouth, to the base of my throat, to my collarbone, to just above his hand, teasingly biting at the soft skin of my breast.

I reached forward to start removing his shirt when he stopped. He took a step back from me, his chest heaving, his eyes evaluating the situation.

What was the situation? Nothing but little old, partially topless me in a not so secluded forest. What gives?

He took a long look at me, that smirk of his never leaving his face. Then he pushed his slightly damp hair back away from his handsome face.

"Damn, you are trouble," he said. He kissed me once more with a lingering softness that had been absent earlier. And then he walked away, out of the tree.

He. Walked. Away.

Fucker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So, Snapeykins is totally out of character in this chapter. But I just simply do not care.

My best friend, that I shamelessly promote at the start of every chapter, Incalescent is away on vacation. You should go read her story, Lioness Unbridled, and leave her lots of helpful reviews for when she gets back!

* * *

So, I found myself trying to recap. How again did I end up scowling, half shirtless, and that special kind of I-surprisingly-just-found-myself-sexual-unsatisfied horny?

Oh! That's right! I owe all three of those to one _Sirius Black_.

I was totally going to make him pay.

I know I shouldn't have, but I spun around to watch him walk away. Which broke my own rule of being the one watched, not the watcher. He kept combing his fingers through his black hair and wringing his hands.

What did that mean? Was that a good thing? Was he still thinking about me and his deep, passionate hunger for my body? Or was he disgusted that he had just had me whimpering against a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest?

And we had had such a good setting, too.

Sirius was totally just a detour on my journey to James and Lily, but I had been excited about the detour. And, after a quick inventory of my body, I was apparently still excited about the detour.

Really, really excited.

All of this added up. And basically, it was Sirius's fault that I now found myself riding Severus Snape.

I mentioned my thing about nerds earlier, right? I know there's a whole stereotype surrounding nerdy boys, but they're so undervalued.

Which is good because if people realized they're worth all the nerdy, worshiping boys I know would probably turn into douche jerks like Sirius Black.

Not like I'm bitter.

Sex with Snape was weird. Partially because he hated me. I could tell he hated me, it was all over his face every time I rode him to another orgasm. He hated me for lots of reasons. Like being the school slut and doing more than fraternizing with the enemy. But mainly he hated me because I wasn't Lily Evans.

It was also weird because I always had my clothes on. Another one of my rules is that I never, ever remove my own clothing. Snape was too timid to take care of that for me, so I always found my shirt fully buttoned, my panties slide down around one ankle, and the ends of my school skirt invariably hiked around my waist.

Which brings me to the third reason. I'm always on top. Like, _always_.

Don't get me wrong, I like being on top. I'm good at being on top. But normally there's some sort of variety or position switch. Not with Snape.

He had his eyes closed but he'd occasionally open his eyes to steal a peak at me, moaning and squeezing my own tits from on top of him. He had his hands firmly clamped to my thighs and he was grunting quietly from below me, bucking like some bronco that I had to hang on to.

I will say this for the boy. He was definitely well endowed. And it beat masturbating away my sexual frustrations.

We did this often.

I was starting to feel like I was finally making progress on those frustrations when Snape paused. I frowned.

"Tell me something about your day," he requested from below me.

"I made out with Sirius in the Forbidden Forest," I told him without thinking.

Maybe the wrong answer. His eyes lowered to mere slits, his nostrils flaring angrily. "You did what?"

I shrugged, "It was really hot."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No." Did he hear the sigh in my voice, could he sense my regret?

Suddenly, my shoulders thunked down hard on the table that Snape had been laying on. He had slid out from under me, never taking the time to remove himself from me, and had me pinned on the table. He was pushed up on his pale, scrawny arms and face looked pissed.

"You swear you didn't?"

I shook me head. "Nope."

He laughed in dark tones I had never heard him use before. "Well, then you're going to remember this. This is going to be the highlight of your day."

Somehow I highly doubted that. Sex with Snape was always satisfying enough, but making out with Sirius had so much promise. So much animal mystery. I doubted I'd be finding that here.

Until Snape tore my shirt off. Not even exaggerating, he _tore_ my shirt. I would have been mad if I wasn't so turned on.

"What the hell are you doing, Severus?"

"All the things I should have done to you when we started this."

And then everything heated up. I knew Snape had an inferiority complex, but, had I known what happened when I provoked it, this would have happened a long time ago. I was actually excited when he removed my bra.

He had one breast in each hand, his thumbs brushing roughly over my nipples. I was sitting on top of him, his penis still buried deep inside of me, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He buried his face in my chest, his teeth biting the tender skin and eliciting moans from my mouth. I gasped as he took one nipple in between his lips, his teeth using the same technique they had been on my skin. I quickly opened his shirt in response, trailing nibbling kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

He had one hand cupped around my ass, helping him stabilize me and deepen each of his powerful thrusts. He was hitting a spot inside of me that was going to produce results really, really soon.

His other hand was at the back of my neck, tangling in my hair and pulling my head back. The combination of pain and pleasure was perfect, my skin tingling. I was matching my body with his, moaning louder and louder as he kept hitting that spot. My legs were hanging over the edge of the table, my bare breasts rubbing against his chest.

It was the first time I ever came first. I closed my eyes and bit down into his neck as that perfect sensation tore through my body, making my insides shudder. Snape arched his back against my pressing body, unrelenting in his pace.

"That's the first one," he snarled into my ear, the anger still in his voice.

Damn, this was out of character. Yes, please.

He pulled out before he came and I instantly bent my head down, ready to finish him off with my mouth. But his hand was still tangled in my hair and he pulled harder and harder until I was fully lying on the table. He hitched my knees over his shoulders and pulled me closer to him. His lips grazed my belly as they slowly trickled downwards.

He pushed my skirt up higher on my waist with his hands while his tongue slowly licked my slit. It ran agonizingly slowly upwards, finally flicking over my clit. A spot I didn't think he knew existed. My hips jerked and he snickered. Actually snickered.

Swirling the tip of his tongue in circles around my clit, he brought his hands down. One finger found its way inside of me and I moaned his name. I continued moaning his name over and over as he slid two more fingers inside, plunging and twisting as I rocked my hips in time. His tongue never stopped trailing the slow circles.

He kept the mixture of slow and fast for another orgasm, laughing out loud as I screamed and clutched at his hair. My fingers were twisting around my nipples again and it took me a few minutes to realizing I was pleading with him.

"Please, Severus. Please. That's enough."

When had I ever said that was enough?

"You're a dirty fucking slut, and I'm going to treat you like one," was his perfect response. "That's only two."

His three fingers continued rapidly thrusting inside of me as my body still shuddered from climax. He picked up speed while he knocked away my hand with his nose, his tongue tracing the same circle around my areola as he had around my clitoris.

And then he used his teeth, teasing and pinching my nipples while his fingers continued to work magic. My chest was heaving and I was breathless.

I came a third time and he moved his mouth up to kiss me. I could feel by the harsh reaction I had to the cold air that I was bleeding from his teeth. I didn't think I minded. I bit down in the same manner on his lower lip as his fingers worked through my third orgasm, sweat breaking across my forehead.

"That's three. Tell me you want more," he demanded.

"What?" I moaned out, my eyes feeling heavy. His hand went back into my hair.

"Tell me you want more, _now_," he said with another tug.

"I want more," I promised him. "I need more."

"Slut," he sneered.

He guided my head to his crotch and I could see that this had been fun for him too. He was throbbing, his dick at full attention. I slipped my mouth over his head, teasing him with my tongue.

"Bitch," he snapped.

He applied more pressure to the back of my head until my lips were at the base of his penis; I had to adjust my angle to take all of him.

I sucked slowly at first. Laboriously slowly, my tongue running along his sensitive underside as I went. He began to pump into my mouth, setting the pace that he wanted.

Thankfully, I'm a pro. I could keep up.

It took five minutes for him to grab my shoulders and pull me off of him. He was about to come, I could sense it. But he wasn't letting me get back on my knees. Instead he pushed me onto to the table, wrapping his hands around my thighs and pulling me towards him. I raked my fingernails down his chest, leaving angry scratch marks as I went. My teeth clanged together as he set a furious rhythm, his hands moving to my hips and forcing me to keep pace.

He came first. It didn't take long. I felt him quaking before I heard him. He made as much noise as he ever had before, calling me names like "slut" and "whore" instead of my real name.

You should know by now that I don't take that as degrading. It was exactly what I wanted.

He didn't stop after his climax. He kept on thrusting, his lips kissing my collarbone, neck, ears, and finally my mouth as my body released any tension or frustration that could have possibly been left. We lay there for a few moments, him resting on top of me, both of us panting. Slowly, he pulled out and set to work taking care of his shirt buttons and zipping his pants. I took out my wand to fix up shirt and got dressed quickly, my hair a damp mess.

He looked at me before he stepped out of the door, a little of the anger gone from his eyes. "That's four."


End file.
